


我仰慕诗仙大人已久

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852
Kudos: 10





	我仰慕诗仙大人已久

“听说了吗？范家那大公子在祈年殿上成神了！”

“现在还有谁不知道啊！整个京都都传疯了！你说那范闲真是年少有为！听说是诗神下凡，一下子作了百首诗词，并且句句都是可以流传千古的佳句，我大庆真是幸胜有小范大人这样的人才啊！”

我放下茶盏，摸了摸杯沿，「将进酒，范闲，有趣……」

想打听到范诗仙的住处比我想象中的容易，我只是随便抓了个路人问，他便热心地带我到了范府，走之前还叮嘱我，远远看着就好，不要去打扰小范大人。

「我看起来很像疯狂的私生饭吗？」我有点好笑地抿了抿嘴唇，「我还真是。」

在诗仙房间里等了好久，门外才想起窸窸窣窣的响声，我闪身上了房梁，便看到声燥京都的诗仙大人身若无骨地被人背着放到了床上，脸上还泛着酒醉后诱人的潮红，看起来就很可口，我忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

底下情况有点混乱，那个看起来是范闲妹妹的女子废了好大劲才将其他人赶了出去，等到她关上门，我才从房梁上跳了下来。

我悄无声息地走到床边，俯身细细打量着醉酒的诗仙，因为酒精的原因，诗仙大人看上去有点不舒服，不时地皱着眉头，眼角也因为难受变得嫣红。

突然他睁开了眼睛，看到我似乎吓了一跳，原本准备起身的姿势也因为惊吓一下子又倒回了床上，我顺势握住他的手将他压住，他的骨骼很纤细，我一只手便能控制住他两只手腕。

“你是谁？！”我的小诗仙似乎想挣脱开来，他浑身不断扭动着想要逃离我的控制。

我将头埋进他的脖颈深深吸了口气，他身上独特的香味混杂着淡淡的酒香让我一下子迷了神，“我只是范诗仙一个小小的爱慕者罢了。”

他看起来不是很相信，别扭地扭过头拉开了我和他的距离，“谁派你来的？太子?还是二皇子？”

我没接话，用手扣住他的下巴，用力摩挲着他的嘴唇，直到它变得有些红肿才开口道，“有人说过你的嘴唇很适合接吻吗？”

“什……！”他的话并没有来得及说出，因为我已经迫不及待地吻住了那双看起来就很好吃的嘴唇。

「果然和想象中的一样软。」我扣住他的下巴让他不得不被迫承受着这激烈地吻，他的舌头也很软，吻起来倒不像是一个男子的舌头反而更像及笄的少女。嘴里有很浓郁的酒味，不愧是国宴上的酒，混合着他的涎水显得更香了。

他挣扎地越发厉害了，我不得不松开他的嘴唇，来不及咽下的涎水从他的唇边流下，他不断地咳嗽着，因为姿势受限，他的胸口随着咳嗽不断起伏，我暗了暗眼神，上前扯开了他的腰带，随后用腰带系住他的双手将他们绑在床沿上。

他再次受到了惊吓，那双缀满泪水的眼睛忍不住又睁大了几分变得浑圆，很是可爱。

“你要杀便杀，为什么要如此羞辱我。”他双手不断挣扎着，手腕因为摩擦变得通红，我有点怜惜地亲了亲他的手腕。

“我怎么舍得杀你…”我掀开他的里衣，看着眼前美好诱人的肉体我下身又忍不住胀了几分。我探手附上他的胸部，他的胸部很大也很软，我用手不断揉搓着，还没怎么用力上面便附满了痕迹，他似乎是敏感肌肤，我用指尖捻住他已经变硬的乳头，接着沿着乳晕不断拉扯，他原本挣扎地厉害的身子一下子便失了力气，嘴里还发出若有若无的呻吟。

“诗仙大人的乳头似乎很敏感，我只是稍微摸了一下，你下面都抵得我发疼了，我们的诗仙不会是女子吧？”我边说边笑着用腿蹭了蹭他已经染湿亵裤的阴茎。

“唔！你放屁！放开我！五竹叔，救我！”似乎是一下子被戳中秘密，原本放弃挣扎的范闲又开始动了起来。

我挑了挑眉，“反应这么激烈，莫不是真是女子！?”我有点激动地将他的亵裤褪下，扒开他不断想要合拢的大腿，眼前的场景让我一下子窒了神。

只见那原本不该出现在男子身上的花穴此时正一张一合地不断往外吐着淫水，呼吸间还能看到里面嫣红的穴肉，淫液顺着穴口流到股间将那本不适合用于性交的后穴也浸的湿软，后穴的肠肉比花穴稍微淡了几分，是好看的樱粉，下身就连本该长满浓密阴毛的花茎也不着一物。

多年精心隐藏的秘密被陌生人窥视的感觉让范闲羞耻地哭了出来，他流着泪呜咽地求饶着，“求求你放了我吧。”

看着身下美人涕泪的模样，我忍不住心疼地吻了吻他鼻尖上的痣，接着毫不犹豫地将手指刺进了他的花穴。

“你不知道男人在床上听到求饶只会想将你欺负的更深吗？”说完我屈指更加用力地扣着他的穴壁。

花穴内的触感让我爱不释手，湿软滑腻的肠肉不断吸吮着我的手指让我现在就想抽出我的手指将我早已胀得发疼的阴茎探入其中。

我这么想的便这么做了。

“啊！”似乎是受不了这突如其来的刺激，身下的人开始不断地抽搐着，穴肉也如万千细小的舌头般舔舐着我的阴茎，我的阴茎进入的很顺利，一下子便操进了深处。

本来我该开心，突然我想到了什么，我用力咬了咬他的锁骨，有点闷闷道，“你不是第一次？”

身下的人僵了僵身子，穴肉也因为紧张收缩得更加频繁。

“是外面那个机器人?”我有点愤怒地加深了冲撞的力度。

“唔…哈…你慢点…呜…”原本咬住嘴唇的范闲被这突然变得异常粗暴地肏干冲撞地松了口，断断续续的娇媚喘息从他的嘴里不断泄出。

“他有我操你操得舒服吗？他的几把是热的还是冷的？”我抬起他的腿放在我肩上，一想到我竟然不是他的第一次我肏干得更加起劲，就连两颗囊袋都操进了一点。

“嗯！那里…哈…不行…”

“哪里？这里吗？”我用阴茎顶了顶前面的屏障。“他有操进过你的子宫吗？”我不断摩擦着他的宫口问道。

子宫口被不断摩擦地酸软与刺激让范闲一下子慌了神，快感不断顺着脊椎传到脑海击打着他的意识，他不断地晃着脑袋哭泣着，嘴里无意识地呢喃着。

“他有操进过你的子宫吗？”我又问了一遍，同时使了使劲将龟头挤了进去。

“啊…没…没有…你不要再往里了…要坏掉了…太深了…唔…”子宫被迫打开的快感让范闲的意识彻底奔溃，他扭着身子想要逃离却不知不觉将我的阴茎吃的更深。

“看来我会是第一个射进你子宫里的男人呢。”

似乎是被我的话语吓到，他哭的更大声了，“不行…啊…不要…求你…会怀孕的…”

我一边享受着他子宫内绝美的感觉一边笑道，“怀孕了不是更好?你说孕期会有奶水吗？这么大的奶子不产奶真是可惜了。”我忍不住俯身舔舐吸吮着他的乳头，仿佛不将他的奶水吸出来誓不罢休。

“嗯！不要…不要咬那里…啊啊啊！”没想到我才刚咬上他的乳头他便浑身痉挛地达到了高潮，他的宫璧不断颤抖着，一股股暖流冲击着我的马眼让我一下子没忍住便泄了出来。

滚烫的精液不断冲刷着范闲的子宫壁，这让他原本已经射过精的花茎又颤巍巍地往外吐了几股尿液。

“这么舒服吗？都被操到射尿了。”我亲了亲他因为高潮无意识张开的嘴唇。

高潮过后的诗仙满目春色，只是淡淡撇了我一眼便勾引的我差点又硬了。

他嘴唇张了张似乎想说些什么，我低头去听，“呵，你没有他持久。”说完轻蔑地笑了一声。

……操

被他此话一激，我原本半软的阴茎又忍不住硬了起来，我咳嗽了一声，“谁说我已经结束了。”

“！！！我，我刚刚开玩笑的！唔！”

我将阴茎拔出花穴插进他早已松软的一塌糊涂的后穴。

“对不起，我，我真的不行了，我刚刚真的是开玩笑的，别…你慢点…”我将他手上的腰带松开，抱着他换成骑乘的姿势，这个姿势让我的已经一下子便操进了最深处，他的手无助地环住我的脖子，嘴里不断说着求饶的话。

“这可是男人最听不得的玩笑了，我生气了，所以你要接受惩罚。”我抱住他的腰用力的抽插了起来。

夜还很长，谁又能想到今天在大殿上铿锵有力地念着诗词的诗仙此时正躺在一个男人身下嘴里不断发出娇媚的淫词荡语。

-end-


End file.
